


Corsex Chronicles: Wedge/Luke

by SW_Banshee



Series: Seduced by a Rogue [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_Banshee/pseuds/SW_Banshee
Summary: Wedge is on Fire. Luke helps.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Series: Seduced by a Rogue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550761
Kudos: 7





	Corsex Chronicles: Wedge/Luke

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no profit, entertainment only, etc.  
> CorSex belongs to another beloved author. Hopefully she won' mind me playing in her sandbox

_Come to me._

The hypnotic voice led Wedge further into the club, past the bar and deeper into the darkness. The trance-like state he was currently in was the only thing that allowed him to move past the other beings enjoying CorSex.

Feather-light touches brushed his bare arms as he passed a group of females at the bar. Other, not-so-innocent hands stroked the skin-tight leather covering more intimate locations.

_Come to me._

He was on Fire; his Corellian blood burning through his veins, demanding release. The supple leather of his pants caressed his erection with each movement; the soft cloth of his tunic teased his nipples as he swaggered through the appreciative beings.

A man ran his hands through Wedge’s hair as the Rogue paused to look around briefly. One of the hostesses threw her arms around him, pressing her body tightly against his. She squeezed his ass approvingly before allowing him to pass into the depths of the Dungeon.

_Come to me._

A door stood open, beckoning him in. As soon as he entered the barely-lit room, the door closed and a lock clicked into place. Simultaneously, Wedge found himself pinned to the wall by an invisible force, his arms crossed at the wrists above his head.

Wedge tugged at the bonds holding his wrists. Ghostly hands were all over his body, everywhere, except his most sensitive regions. They unfastened his shirt and let it hang open, brushed down his legs and back up his inner thighs but stopped short of his groin.

Candles came to life along the rim of the room, the soft light danced across the figure in front of him. Luke Skywalker – Jedi Master, former Rogue, friend, lover – was dressed shoulder to floor in nothing but a dark blue shimmer-silk robe.

"You’re on Fire," Luke purred.

Wedge’s blood began to boil, creating an undeniable urge to take. In frustration, he tried to bang his head against the wall but the Jedi cushioned the blow.

Luke tsked, "If it’s pain you want, I'll give it to you."

The Corellian felt a pair of mouths biting his nipples just a little harder than necessary. He cried out and was immediately rewarded by licking sensations soothing abused flesh.

"That's it. Let me hear you." Luke sank to his knees and slowly opened the pants surrounding Wedge’s groin. He sniffed at the treasure he found, blowing soft puffs across sensitive flesh as he slowly stripped pants and boots from the Corellian’s body.

"It's dangerous for you to tease me like this; especially in the state I'm in," the Rogue growled.

A soft chuckle and mischievous grin answered him. "Let go; I’ve got you. You’re not going to hurt me – unless I want you to, that is," Luke urged.

Force touches brushed his entrance and Wedge arched his back – the desire to take turning into an overwhelming need to be taken. His moans filled the room and fueled the Jedi's determination to bring relief to the Corellian.

Luke’s tongue tasted velvety softness as he licked his lover from root to tip, inhaling the intoxicating musk before swallowing. The moans grew in volume and the blonde answered with a steady hum and increased the pressure to Wedge’s entrance.

Luke took the heavy sack in his hand and began lightly rolling it in his palm as he worked the brunette, grazing slightly with his teeth while gently using the Force to penetrate and stretch the Corellian. Once. Twice. Three times and Wedge shouted his name as he exploded into his lover’s mouth.

Luke released the softening manhood before nuzzling the dark curls. A line of chaste kisses led him back up the lean body before claiming sated lips.

Luke stepped back, surveying his handiwork. Wedge hung limply, his arms still above his head and eyes closed. Dark hair almost hid his eyes; his shirt hung open and pants pooled around one ankle.

The Jedi licked his lips and sprawled seductively across the bed. "Now that you’re warmed up, let the fun begin," he purred as he released the Force bonds holding the Corellian.


End file.
